Carbon fiber-reinforced carbon materials, also referred to as carbon-carbon composite materials, are composite materials that include carbon fibers reinforced in a matrix of carbon material. The carbon-carbon composite components can be used in many high temperature applications. For example, the aerospace industry employs carbon-carbon composite components as friction materials for commercial and military aircraft, such as brake friction materials.